


Dead To Me

by NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NHE2017, no happy ending, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: ‘I need to kill you, that’s the only way to get you out of my head.’





	Dead To Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 2017-152  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** D.O./Kai  
>  **Word count:** 10053  
>  **Rating:** NC-17
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning(s):**  
>  Mental Illness, Auditory hallucinations, Suicidal thoughts, Suicide attempt, Self-harm, Domestic abuse, Mentions of violence, Dubious consent, Mentions of alcohol, Cheating, Sex, Character Death
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author's note:** I’m sorry if this was turned out to be slightly more tragic (plot-wise or writing-wise). Apologies if I have misinterpreted or expressed the character’s behaviour or mental condition in a way that is not logical (I tried my best doing my research on mental abuse, mental illness, and even the kind of questions asked during therapy sessions, since I’ve not experienced one of such extent before. Please be nice to me. TT TT).

## WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SENSITIVE CONTENT WHICH SOME PEOPLE MIGHT FIND TRIGGERING.

## READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

 

Thick crimson splattered against the white marbled tiles. He sat by the edge of the counter with a stained knife in his hands, fingers gripping onto the handle tight while swinging his legs that were hung above the ground. Black strands of hair dangled over his forehead, as drops of perspiration dotted his forehead. He gaze at the body that laid in front of him, pale and lifeless. Did he regretted his actions? Definitely not. Not a single ounce of guilt coursed through his veins, rather the feeling of satisfaction lingered within him. He smirked and a breathy laughter echoed in the darkness of their humble home. His senses were on the edge, as adrenaline rushed through his blood. The sound of the ticking clock, the gentle breeze against the window panes became more apparent. He left the knife in the sink, the tap running as the water washed off the blood from the blade. He slowly paced towards the radio in the living room, playing one of his favourite orchestral piece.

He poured himself a glass of red wine. The sad melody of the orchestral piece reverberated throughout the now cold and empty space. He looked down at the cold corpse, giving it a gentle kick against the side.

He felt a sudden burst of agony. It was driving him crazy. He should be celebrating the man’s defeat, but there he crouched, rocking himself back and forth while tugging the ends of his hair. He gulped the red liquid in the glass, before smashing it onto the floor. Shards of glass cut through his skin. He winced. He lost his partner, he killed him. Just minutes ago, he was boasting at how much he wasn’t affected, rather pleased by his decision. Was he questioning himself now? He needed help, and he knew that beforehand. Now, it’s too late. Scowling, he got up, and rushed over to the bathroom, scrubbing roughly against his skin as the remains of dried blood was washed off. He rushed to the body and wiped fervently on the countertops and possible places, ridding them of fingerprints that could lead him to be the suspect.

He looked around, and the dead body that laid in the middle of the room.

_‘I’ll leave, if he’s dead.’ the voice said._

 

-

 

Shards of glass scattered against the wooden floors.

“You can’t do a single thing properly, can’t you?” Jongin flared with anger, cornering Kyungsoo to the edge of the counter top.

“I-I’ve-“Stuttering, with his heads bowed low, too afraid to look at his husband in the eye.

“Speak. Up.” His fingers gripped against the latter’s chin, nails digging in deep into the smooth porcelain like skin.

“I’m sorry.” Jongin scoffed as those words left Kyungsoo’s lips. He never failed to remind him how weak and compliant his husband was. To others, Kyungsoo was seen as one of Korea’s most successful businessmen. Multiple food chains found around the city, and well looked upon by others. The dominance he held on the forefront of fellow investors and businessmen were just an illusion. When he first met the latter, he made it a personal goal to take control of the smaller man. Everything that belonged to the latter, soon became his. He never loved him, for all he wanted was his wealth. Just like the many people he had made use of to acquire the wealth he now had. He was heartless, and he didn’t believe in love. Love was a bane in his life. In short, he was cunning. Jongin took a few glance as the man before him, leaning in close to his ears.

“Do you love me?” he whispered.

Kyungsoo nods. This man was his husband. The one person he gave all his heart and soul to. He would do anything, even if it meant putting his life on the line. Soft gentle kisses pressed against his skin, leaving a trail form his ears and down to his collarbone. Shivering in the overwhelming feeling of comfort. It was such actions that made him feel loved.

Jongin pulled away and tucked a strand hair behind his husband’s ears.

“Clean the mess up.” He pats Kyungsoo’s cheeks gently before leaving him alone and walked to their shared master bedroom. Jongin loosened his black tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons as he leaned back against the headboard, a smirk at the edge of his lips and he glanced at the wedding band that wrapped around his finger.

 

-

 

“Chanyeol, what’s my schedule for today?” Kyungsoo leaned against the backrest with his fingers slowly massaging his temples.

“There’s a 2pm meeting with Mr. Lee to look through the finalised contract for the new branch in Japan. Other than that, there isn’t much. Also, I’ve placed the stack of files that requires your signature before it can be passed on the officers for further action.”

“Alright. I guess that’s all I need to know.” Chanyeol nods before hesitantly turning back towards the door.

“Uh…Kyungsoo, is everything fine? You don’t look too well.”

“I’m fine. Just a few things bothering me.”

“You know, I’m here if you need me. At the end of the day, you’re still my best friend.”

“I’m fine. Really. But thanks, for the concern.”

“Alright. I’ll take my leave then,” Chanyeol closed the door behind him and the room went silent with the exception of the running air-conditioner. His mind went blank as he stared back at the door, his head spinning. Quickly, he rummaged through the drawers to stop the throbbing pain in his head. With only a pill left in the bottle, he swallowed it down and kept his head in between his palms, taking deep breaths.

 

-

 

Day turns into night, Kyungsoo continued analysing the documents from his pile that was stacked up since morning. His phone buzzed and a little notification box popped up as a message came in. It was from his husband. He was so caught up in his work, that he lost track of his time. The office was almost empty and most of the lights were switched off except for the corridor where his room was located at.

 

_From: Jongin_

_Where are you?_

 

His fingers hovered over the reply button. Reluctant to send him a reply for he knew that the latter was upset. Kyungsoo jumped at the sound of Chanyeol clearing his throat which broke the silence within the cold room.

“Hey, is there anything else that I could help with? It’s getting kinda late…” It took Kyungsoo awhile to register the message through, before slowly responding.

“Ah, no, there isn’t anything left for you to do. I’m just clearing up a few papers, lost track of time…nothing urgent. You can go home now, Yeol.”

Chanyeol nods.

“Want to hang out at the bar tonight? Just like old times, before you were married and all,” He asked with a grin on his face.

Kyungsoo was hesitant. He knew that Jongin was expecting his return home, and even if he had asked for permission, the latter would not have agreed.

“Oh come on, Soo. You look like you really need a break from life itself. Just one glass for old times sake, and you can run off home. Tell Jongin I insist and I’m not accepting a rejection this time round.”

Kyungsoo considered his options. Well, Jongin was already upset and he wasn’t in the mood to head home now. It wouldn’t hurt, right? He opened the text message again and started typing.

 

_To: Jongin_

_I’m heading out with Chanyeol to a bar nearby. Will be home late._

 

“So? Are you coming?” Chanyeol questioned.

“Y-yeah. Let’s go.” He smiled. Kyungsoo knew he was going to regret making this decision. But it was too late now to turn back.

 

-

 

Mellow jazz music echoed throughout the bar, and people were sitting around at tables, laughing and talking with their drinks in hand. The lights were dimmed and cosy as we found seats near the bar table, introducing this small blonde male that has a bright smile on him as soon as Chanyeol came into his sight.

“You’ve made it! I thought you were going to bail on me again.” He laughed as he continued cleaning the glass in his hand. Kyungsoo was confused as to who the said male was. He looked at Chanyeol, hoping that he could help enlighten the situation.

“Let me introduce you to Baekhyun, my boyfriend! I’ve told him a lot of things about you.” He cowers slightly as Kyungsoo subtlely glares at him for having share too much about him to someone else. “I’ve wanted to bring you to meet him countless times though, but you were always too busy.”

“Ah,…it’s nice to meet you, Baekhyun. I’m really sorry about earlier. This tall bunch of fluffball here did not mention anything about meeting you. I’m Kyungsoo-“

“Oh no worries, darling. He talks about you almost all the time and how much he worries about you. It almost felt like I’ve already known you.” He snickers, “Drinks?”

“Give us one of your best and strongest alcoholic drinks around here. I’m gonna get my best friend here shit –faced.” He laughed but soon winced in pain as he felt a sharp pinch on his thighs. “I’M KIDDING!” His voice loud enough to get the attention of the group of men sitting at a table nearby. Baekhyun chuckled as he turned around to prepare the drinks.

“He seems nice.” Kyungsoo muttered as soon as Baekhyun was out of hearing distance. Chanyeol averted his gentle loving gaze from the blonde male’s view and gave a warm smile to his best friend.

“He’s the best. That man never fails to brighten up my day with his bubbly personality. He’s so positive. Though he can be a little hard to please sometimes, but that’s what makes him so special. It’s never a boring experience with him around.” He chuckled to himself. “I think I’m falling in love, Soo.”

“I’m happy for you, Yeol. At least now, I don’t have to handle you and your crazy antics any longer. It’s such a relief.” He laughed, light and carefree as Chanyeol nudged him in the shoulders while pouting.

“Damn, it’s been long huh? Time’s passing real quick, it felt like yesterday when we were creating mischief all around campus and everybody thought we were such nuisance. It was you, who came up with the craziest ideas to prank the teachers around campus. Who would ever thought, that same boy would end up topping the entire student population and becoming valedictorian, then taking over your family’s business, and now a serious party-pooper CEO.” A small but reluctant smile appeared at the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips. Was he happy? He achieved everything a man could ever need in his life. Was he content? He didn’t know.

“There’s something I’m curious though…I need you to be honest with me. Is-is Jongin mistreating you?” Kyungsoo looked up from his glass of alcohol, mixed feelings were gathering within him. Was Jongin mistreating him?

“What makes you think I’m being mistreated, Chanyeol?” Oblivion and ignorance were laced between his words. He glanced away from looking at his best friend in the eyes for he knew it could give away whatever turmoil that was going through within him.

“You’re not even looking at me. Kyungsoo, you can’t lie to me. You need to tell me the truth for me to help you out!” Chanyeol now agitated and Baekhyun took short glances at his lover, concerned. Chanyeol closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm his emotions. It was frustrating, and he was furious. Nobody would be blind enough to see what was happening to the man that was sat in front of him. He knew his friend was having a hard time. His best friend was slowing falling into a deep pit of darkness and he wasn’t even trying to get himself out of it, locking himself up in his dark thoughts. He couldn’t help Kyungsoo if the latter wasn’t even trying. It saddened him to see what once was a bright majestic light, slowly fading away into nothing.

“You don’t understand, Chanyeol. Nobody does.”

“Then make me understand, Soo. I can’t see you like this. If you’re not going to tell me anything, then I will find him and get the answers out from Jongin himself. Is that what you want?!”

“NO!” Kyungsoo slammed his glass against the counter top. “Don’t do anything hasty, Yeol. Jongin is treating me fine. Nothing is wrong. Stop making this so darn dramatic.” He lifted up the glass and sipped on the orange liquid, the taste of alcohol burning down his throat.

Everything was perfect. He was happy.

 

-

 

Despite the little bicker they had, both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo still had the night of their life catching up on the little yet significant moments in their life before they were both too much in a drunken haze to understand much of the conversation. They had far too many drinks that night, and Kyungsoo was staggering his way up his apartment after Baekhyun had dropped him off at the front of the building. After many attempts at figuring out the password to the main door, he finally unlocked it and stumbled into the house, leaning against the door as he tried to regain his balance. He shouldn’t have drank too much tonight, but it was too late to regret now. The apartment was dark, except for the streetlights that streamed into the house, emitting a gentle glow to the living room. A dark silhouette was leaning against the sofa. Kyungsoo, squinted his eyes towards the direction of the silhouette that was now walking towards him.

“You’re late. Very late.” Jongin that was now stepping into his private space and leaning close into his face. His deep voice echoing through his ears and hot breath lingered against his skin.

“I-I was just catching up with Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo stuttered. He was afraid.

“Are you sure? You didn’t go round fucking him did you?” He fingers slowly creeping up his nape, gripping tightly against the back of his hair.

“No. I swear-“

“Why. Are. You. Lying.” He gritted his teeth. His breathing getting heavy as he pulled back against the back of Kyungsoo’s head, forcefully pulling him backwards. The other hand gripped against the side of cheeks tightly and forced the latter to look at him in the eyes. Kyungsoo winced in pain, he lost his grip against his bag and dropped it on the floor as he got dragged by his hair and thrown harshly onto the sofa, his back slammed against the cushion.

“I was waiting for you, darling. You like to keep your husband waiting, don’t you?” He tightened his grip against Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo was sure it was going to leave a mark.

“Please, Jongin…I’m sorry. I promised it’ll never happen again.”

“Promises can be broken, you wench. How can I be so sure, you’ll behave the next time round? Hm?” A loud slap reverberated throughout the quiet house as Kyungsoo clutched his cheeks tightly from the pain that was left.

“Jongin, please- please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry.” Jongin ran his fingers through his hair and huffed out loudly. He took a seat beside his husband, who flinched as Jongin crept his way closer to his side.

“Do you love me?” He asked.

“Y-yes I do. I love you so much. Please, just please don’t hurt me.” He whimpered. A teardrop rolled off his face. Jongin leaned closer, Kyungsoo kept still for he was afraid that a slight move would trigger the latter into thinking he was running away from him. He lets his husband cold fingers slowly tracing down his back and slipping underneath the soft white shirt he was wearing. That night, he felt weak. He lets his husband command him as he wished, pleasing him eventhough all he wanted was to hide in fear, to run away from the cold and heartless touches of the man before him. Under the dim yellow lights in their room, deep groans and strings of profanities left Jongin’s lips as he thrust deeper into Kyungsoo, his fingers gripped tightly against his waist. The sound of skin against skin accompanied Jongin’s heavy breaths as he reached his climax, lacing his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair forcing his lips against the latter, while pushing his tongue in his mouth, despite the lack of response from the man beneath him. Satisfied, he pulls back and pats Kyungsoo’s cheeks lightly, leaving the black silk tie that belonged to Kyungsoo, tightly wrapped around the smaller male’s wrist.

“I like seeing you helpless like this. Just the way things should be. Thanks for the good fuck, babe.” He left a lingering kiss on Kyungsoo’s plump lips before pulling out of him, the white sticky cum dripping out and staining the sheets. Kyungsoo wanted to get away and cry. He felt ashamed and used. But this man, was the one he gave his oath to care and love till death do them part. This was his soulmate. He should be happy. Was he?

 

-

 

Sunlight seeped through the thin translucent white curtains, waking Kyungsoo up from his sleep. The throb in his head from the alcohol last night and the soreness in his muscles, made him groan and whimper a little as he turned on his sides. Thankfully it was the weekends and he could use the extra rest at home and get away from the workload that was piling on his desk. He sat up, pulling the thin white sheets up to his waist, and looked around the room. He heard the shower turn off, and a silhouette of his husband appeared by the frosted glass door. It clicked open, and Jongin stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, oblivious to Kyungsoo’s stares as he busied himself with drying his hair.

“You’re going somewhere?” Kyungsoo voiced out, his throat still dry and hoarse.

“I’m meeting some friends. I’ll be back late, so don’t wait up for me.”

“Oh.” He had plans, places he wanted to go with Jongin, but I guess it could wait. Kyungsoo got up from his bed, wincing at the ache as he walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was a mess, and he felt lonely. Splashing cold water across his face, he took the empty glass by the sink and the bottle of aspirins from the shelves. He sighed. How long more will he have to go through the same cycle of events? He was tired, but he’s still holding on because he loves him. He knew that the Jongin he fell in love with, was there deep in him. He loves Jongin and would do anything for the said man.

Kyungsoo swallowed down the pills, before he heard the front door slammed close.

 

-

 

Jongin walked up the flight of stairs to the front door. _Room 2148_. A young girl, still dressed in a black satin robe greeted him by the door. Her hair mussed over her head, curls falling nicely in its place.

“I thought you’ll never leave that stupid man of yours.” Her hands tracing down Jongin’s back. Red nails a contrast against the white shirt.

“Let’s not talk about him, shall we?”

“Then, why are you still with him?” Jongin left the question unanswered, fingers combed through his hair and he sighed and leaned back against the sofa.

“I didn’t pay you to ask me questions. Now, come here.” He smirked.

 

-

 

The room was dark and cold. He shivered beneath the blankets, tears rolled down his cheeks. Arms wrapped around his own body. Silence engulfed the room, only the sound of his breath echoed in his ears. It was loud in his mind. Voices in his head haunts him through the night. As he struggled all alone, fighting against himself. A mixture of emotions gathered up within himself, he felt the need to scream out loud, to stop the voices in his head.

_‘You’re useless.’…’It’s because of you, it’s all your fault.’…’He doesn’t love you.’…’You’re not needed, Jongin doesn’t need you.’…’He left you alone, didn’t he?’_

“SHUT UP!” Kyungsoo shouted, his voice echoed within the dark room. “You don’t know anything. Jongin loves me. He loves me!” Kyungsoo chuckled. The voice in his head, haunting him. He pressed his palms hard against his ears as the voice echoed in his mind.

_‘He’s not coming back. You’re alone tonight.’_

“No, no…I’m not alone. He’s coming back. I’m not alone.” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath, as he curled himself at the edge of the wall. Feeling small and vulnerable. He chuckled again, he knew nothing.

“I gave him everything! He loves me. I would die for him. What do you know?” Kyungsoo defying the voice in his head. “What else do I need to do? What more could I give? I left everything that ever made me happy for him, I’ve done everything he asked for…my soul, heart and mind is all his.” He snickered. The voice in his head stopped. His mind felt empty. He won against him.

“Jongin loves me.”

That night Jongin didn’t return. He waited. From when the sun sets till rise. Kyungsoo curled up beneath the blankets, hands lingered over the empty space, crunching the sheets between his fingers. He took a glance at the ring wrapped around his ring finger.

_‘Does he love me as much as I do?’_

 

-

 

Kyungsoo leaned back against the brown arm chair, the air a faint scent of lavender. He didn’t think this was necessary. It was a bad idea to even be here. His little visit to the therapist was the last option he had. He tapped his feet in urgency as he sat there in the small room, staring out of the window, a small sliver of light peeping through the blinds. The silence was eating him and Kyungsoo was ready to walk out of the room and pretend that it didn’t happen. That he didn’t set an appointment with the therapist, because he felt like he was slowly losing his mind. He didn’t know whether this was the right thing to do, but it was the only help he could get without the knowledge of his friends and family.

 _‘Who would want to involve themselves with my problems?’_ Kyungsoo was getting impatient and agitated. The repetitive taps against the wooden floors stopped, he took a second glance at the tall lanky gentleman with sleeves rolled up to his elbow, mid 30s, a silver framed glasses perched at the bridge of his nose, a file in his hands. He jotted down some words in the file, before closing them and setting it aside. He shifts the glasses in its right position before he smiled. That annoys him. Kyungsoo didn’t found this situation the least bit amusing. He bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent the harsh words from leaving his mouth.

“So, tell me Kyungsoo, how are you feeling today?”

_‘Worthless. Destroyed. Lost.’_

“There’s better days.” That was all that he could say. The therapist nods his head.

“So, how’s the progress of the task I recommended you to do?”

Kyungsoo sighed, his fingers pinched lightly against his temples. “If you’re referring to ‘exercising to relief the pent up emotions’ then yes, I have been doing it diligently. But it’s not working. I’m still getting episodes in the night when I’m alone, I still cry in my sleep, I still have nightmares….I still hear the voices in my head.”

He nods. Kyungsoo had enough.

“Look, I’m not here to seek your understanding on my problems, I’m here for a solution to end this misery and I need it fast.”

“Kyungsoo, it is impossible to solve the problem if you are unable to understand the cause of it. Be patient with me, and I promise you all of your pain will disappear. Trust me to help you get through this.” Kyungsoo looked into the therapists eyes, taking the therapist words as a promise, and leaned back against the brown leather chair.

“Kyungsoo, tell me, what’s does love mean to you?” The therapist caught Kyungsoo’s eyes wandering around, trying to avoid his glances as he licked his dry lips while he ponder over the question.

“It’s okay. Take your time.” The therapist leaned back and observe his patient closely.

“Love, was the first time I met him. The first time I saw him smile.”

“Him? Are you referring to Jongin?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo nods. Silence ensued before Kyungsoo opened his mouth again but stuttered over his words.

“L-love is what I felt when he held me close. And I felt safe. It felt like home, somewhere I belonged.” Tears started gathering in his eyes, as he recalled the days when they were still young and reckless. Before they made their promise to live by each other’s side in sickness or health.

“Do you still feel loved, Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo looked at the therapist. He knew his answer. But he couldn’t accept it. He refused to believe otherwise.

“Kyungsoo? Do you still feel this ‘love’?” Kyungsoo bit his lips, his breath heavier.

“Yes, I do.” He put up a smile, convincing enough to lie to himself.

 

-

 

Jongin didn’t return home till 3 days later. Wearing the same white shirt and black pants, with his expensive dress shoes. Sleeves rolled up, hair in a dishevelled state. Shirt the smell of a female’s perfume. Sweet and distasteful. Yet, Kyungsoo greeted him with a smile on his face, as he hugged his husband tight in his arms. Kyungsoo was tired from a long day of work, his body exhausted. He had put up a strong front to strangers and even his best friend, Chanyeol. He told himself that he would be fine, and this was just a phase that they had to go through. At the very least, he still had him. Jongin was still his. Legally. He was mentally exhausted, but he felt awake when he saw his husband walk through the front door and into their little home. Jongin hugged him close, breathed in the scent of his husband, and left gentle kisses on his cheeks and down his neck. He kissed Kyungsoo on his lips, hot breath lingering over his skin.

“How have you been?” Jongin stroked the soft natural waves of Kyungsoo’s hair, a smile plastered across his face. Kyungsoo felt loved again. This is what love is. Love was Jongin. Jongin was his lifeline. He needed him in order to be able to live through the mundane routines.

“I’ve been well. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

That night they made love with the moon as their witness. Jongin was being gentle and Kyungsoo was falling deeply and madly in love with the latter again. He felt alive. When he was gone, Jongin took away the stars, leaving him in the dark, as his only light source was taken away from him. It felt suffocating.

As both bodies moved as one, Kyungsoo looked at his husband in the eyes, iris glistened in the dark. I could trust him, he wouldn’t let me down. Moans and sounds of love filled the room that was once a silent grave for him a few days back. Now, the room was filled with love and warmth. His sweat was on his skin, his scent, the purple marks around his neck and chest, his breath hot against his skin. His nerves stood on ends, he lulled his head to the side, moaning deeply into his ears, skin against skin. The bed creaked as he pounded deep into Kyungsoo, fingers gripped tightly onto the railings of the bed, leaving his knuckles white. Kyungsoo’s fingers crawled up Jongin’s body as he slowly felt his sanity slipping away. Nails dug deep in Jongin’s skin, leaving crescent marks across his back.

Kyungsoo held onto Jongin tight, like his life depended on him. He didn’t want this night to end.

 

-

 

The next morning, he was alone.

Disappointment and anger was an understatement, a child’s play. His body still ached, a reminder of their midnight rendezvous. The self-hate started seeping through his body, the room that was once filled with warmth and love and a few hours ago, now felt cold. He winced as he got up, pacing slowly to the bathroom.

 

-

 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo looked up from his files staring at the Team Leader that stood before him, quivering in fear.

“We lost the tender to the Kim’s. We’re-“

“How?” Fist clenched.

“They offered a quotation that was marginally lower than ours. We couldn’t beat the price they were offering,…it could potentially lead to major losses-“

“Major losses? We’re already suffering from major losses, because of the Team’s stupid mistakes! And you dare tell me- Look here, I hired you to do one job. You only had one job! And you failed to do something as simple as claiming the tender! Do you know how much that project was worth?!” Kyungsoo bellowed, slamming his fist against the table. Once again, anger was an understatement.

“Get out. All of you.” He tried to compose himself, breath heavy and fingers ran through this hair, tugging it tightly. Everything was falling into pieces. He took his phone and typed out a brief message.

 

_To: Chanyeol_

_I do not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the day. Ensure that nobody comes in._

 

That afternoon, Kyungsoo just sat on his chair, and looked out of the window and into the skylines. His paper untouched, coffee cold from the early morning and his eyes held messages of sorrow and disappointment. The company wasn’t doing well, on days Jongin wasn’t home, he spent his nights in the office, working after hours, hoping that he could win the tender.

It was his only chance to prove to everybody who doubted him that he was worth the position, he was worth their respect. He didn’t want this. He wished his family was still around. He wished he still had a safe haven that he could run to when he was at his lowest.

4 months before his graduation, that was the first blow to his life. Headlines were seen all over the media – his parents died in a car crash. He was left alone in this cruel world. He lost the only one he had left to call his own. Kyungsoo no longer had anyone to rely on – except Jongin. He was the stars that lighted up the night sky, when the moon wasn’t around to keep him company. He was the only one he had left.

 _‘Maybe if I leave this world now, I’ll get to see them again. They will welcome him with open arms –‘_ that’s what he thought days after the news of his parents death.

He left behind everything to make this work. He wanted to see the light at the end of this dark tunnel. Time passed and the sun slowly sets, the blue skies transitioned into one of orange and pink hues to complete darkness. City lights below him came to life. A gentle cough broke the silence of the room, disrupting his thoughts.

“Hey, Soo. It’s past office hours. Aren’t you going back?” Chanyeol’s deep voice echoed in the room.

“No. Not yet.”

“Do you need some company? I could-“

“Chanyeol, I’m fine. I just need some time alone.” Chanyeol nods his head, turning away from his best friend.

“Kyungsoo, I need you to know, that you’re not alone. I-I’m here if you need someone to talk to. I’ll listen. Just, don’t hold them in.” He sighed, before he walked away, the sound of footsteps fading into the distance.

 

-

 

He trudged down the hallway of his apartment. The house was dark and empty. He loosened the knot of this tie, leaving it to hang around his neck. Jongin wasn’t home that night. He was alone.

Kyungsoo filled the bathtub with scorching hot water, the steam condensing against the cool tiles, fogging up the mirrors and glass. He lit a few vanilla scented candles and dimmed the lights. He stripped himself off his clothes, and soaked himself in the hot water. Skin turning a blush red from the heat of the water, his tensed muscles slowly relaxing as he leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. It was silent, slowly eating into him. The events of the day, had taken a toll on his mind and body. Kyungsoo now stared at the white ceiling, and his eyes welled up with tears. His sight slowly blurred. A teardrop escaped and slid down the side of his pink blushed cheeks. That night, he wept.

He thought about his life, his work, his man. The negativities slowly taking over his entire world. His light was fading into nothingness. Kyungsoo then thought whether Jongin was really the man for him. He thought whether he should leave him, leave everything behind and start anew. But he knew himself better. He couldn’t live a day without Jongin. As soon as he would try to get away, he’ll come back running. He’ll be back at the doorstep that he left a few hours ago, he would feel suffocated knowing that Jongin was no longer his.

Having him despite the negativities surrounding the man was better than to leave him and moving on with someone he didn’t see a future with. It was better than having nothing. Even if he knew this relationship would slowly kill him, but death was better to live without the man. Kyungsoo knew he has fallen far too deep into the pits of hell.

He howled. He punched at himself. The self-loathe growing at him as he felt weaker and trapped by a man. The water rippled and splashed out of the tub, at the rough movements. Kyungsoo grabbed his phone and dialled in the number he knew by heart.

It rang a few times, before a deep voice was heard over the phone.

“Hello? Kyungsoo, what’s up?”

“Chanyeol, I-I’m-” he started sobbing, he remained silent as he chokes up on his words.

“Where are you? Are you at your apartment? Kyungsoo, I’m coming over. Don’t do anything rash Kyungsoo.”

“You’re right, Chanyeol. Maybe Jongin doesn’t love me. This marriage we have, it’s just pretense. I-It’s too late, Yeol.” Kyungsoo heard the shuffles from across the phone.

“It’s not too late, Kyungsoo. You still have us. I’m here for you. You’re not alone.” Kyungsoo ended the call, dropping his phone onto the marbled tiled floors.

Kyungsoo let out a heavy sigh. He turned the tap on, water continuously filling up the tub. Kyungsoo slowly submerged himself into the water. Holding his breath in.

_‘You’re weak. You can’t even stand up for yourself. You’re worthless.’_

He held it in. Water now spilled over the sides of the tub and onto the floor. Kyungsoo wanted to end this. Maybe, seeing his parent in the afterlife, would meant he would live a happier life. Jongin would mourn over his loss. Jongin would miss him, even if it meant only missing the power to make him give in so easily to his wants.

He gripped hard against the edge of the tub, to keep himself submerged in the water. Cutting off all sources of air, suffocating himself.

_‘This is the end.’_

 

-

 

“Baby, i-it’s Kyungsoo, he’s in danger. I-I’m on my way, but I’m scared I won’t be there in time. I need your help. I tried calling him, but he won’t pick up my calls-“

“Calm down, Yeol. I’m in his neighbourhood now. What’s his unit number?”

“10-115.”

“I’ll call you when I’m there.”

Chanyeol ended the call, his heartbeat beating fast He pressed hard against the pedals, increasing the speed of his car as he swerve down the now almost empty roads. He prayed he could save his best friend. He wasn’t ready to lose him, and he is determined not too.

 

-

 

Baekhyun ran across the hallway, his eyes rapidly scanning through the unit number on the doors he passed by.

‘#10-115’

He turned against the knob of the door. It was locked. Fuck, he forgot to ask for the password of the door. Baekhyun pulled out his phone, fingers unsteady as he dialled in Chanyeol’s number.

“I’m here at his apartment. What’s the password to his door? I can’t get in.”

“0110” Baekhyun dialled in the digits onto the lockpad, glad once the door lock clicked open.

“I’m in.” He barged into the house. It was dark and quiet with the exception of the distant sound of a running tap.

“Kyungsoo? Jongin?” He paced through the house quietly, walking towards the sound of the running tap.

“Is he there? Is he okay?” Chanyeol’s deep and panicked voiced echoed through the house.

“Give me a minut- Why is the floor wet?” He walked closer towards the area where a large pool of water gathered, coming from inside the bathroom. He stepped into the puddle of water, pushing the bathroom door open, only to find Kyungsoo unconscious body in the tub, completely submerged while the tap was running.

“Shit Kyungsoo!” He rushed towards the tub, dropping the phone in his hand onto the ground, while he attempts to pull the unconscious man out from the water. The sound of Chanyeol’s voice, agitated and confused, went deaf to Baekhyun as he tried to carry the naked man out of the tub and into the living room. Baekhyun leaned closer towards the body, he wasn’t breathing, there was no pulse.

Desperate and afraid, Baekhyun placed the heels of his palms against Kyungsoo’s chest, starting his compressions. Repeating them, hoping for a reaction from the latter. Baekhyun felt the pulse on Kyungsoo’s wrist. The slow heart beat returned, but Kyungsoo was still unconscious. It was at that point in time, when the door barged open and Chanyeol, breathless and in a disarray ran in, searching for the two males.

“What the hell happen?!” He looked stunned and confuse as he saw his best friend lying unconscious and naked on the sofa.

“He tried to drown himself. We need to call for the ambulance. I’ve tried to do compressions on him, his heartbeat returned but he’s still like…this. I-I don’t know what else to do, Yeol.” A tear escaped the corner of his eyes.

 

-

 

White. Bright lights. That was all he could see. The beeping sound of the machine, the only sound he could hear. He was alive. He had many questions in his mind. How was he still alive? Who saved him? Where was he? Where was …Jongin? He looked around, someone was by his bed, face buried in his arms. The soft brunette curls a mess on the latter’s head. But he knew who he was. How could he not? It was the only person he knew he could depend on. He shift his arms and his bed creaked. Chanyeol looked up and eyes widened in surprise, realizing that his best friend was awake.

“Kyungsoo! Thank god you’re alive!” He hugged the man tight. Chanyeol started sobbing and pulled away.

“How could you? Why would you do this to yourself? Do you know how worried I was?! You know what? Fuck you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you should be sorry. I was not ready to lose my only best friend.” He sobbed.

“Don’t you trust me? I-I told you I would listen, I would be there for you.”…”It doesn’t have to be like this, Soo.”

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo looked away. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall.

Silence was shared between them. “I’ll call the nurses, tell them you’re awake.”

“D-does Jongin…know I’m here?”

“Yes, I called him earlier while you were in the emergency room. He’s on his way here.” Kyungsoo was afraid. He didn’t know what to expect from the man, how he would react to this.

 

-

 

It was somewhere past midnight, when Kyungsoo stirred in his sleep. The lights were dimmed. Chanyeol had left, soon after the doctors checked on him. He promised he would return in the morning, along with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lifted his head but was caught by surprise when a dark figure sat on the sofa. Kyungsoo squinted his eyes. The man stood up, and walked slowly towards him.

“J-jongin?...” Jongin, now stood by the edge of the bed. His face contorted into one showing anger.

“I heard what you tried to do.”

“I’m sorry.”….Kyungsoo flinched as Jongin reached out towards his face, fingers gripped hard against his cheeks.

“Is that all you’re good at? Saying ‘sorry’? Do you know how much trouble you’ve put me into?!”...”I want you to clear this mess that you’ve made, and tell you pesky little friend to mind his own business. Do you understand?” Kyungsoo nods his head in fear.

“Good.” Jongin released his grip and gently combs through Kyungsoo hair between his fingers. “Don’t ever do this again. You can’t leave me, Soo.” Jongin smiled and leaned closer, bumping the tip of his nose against his own.

“I won’t.” Kyungsoo leaned in for a kiss.

 _‘You’re weak.’_ The voice in his head began. Kyungsoo pulled back from the kiss, and looked away, staring at the white sheets, scrunched between his fingers.

“Where have you been, Jongin? You weren’t home for days. I-I was worried.” Jongin sighed, before he turned around and went back to his previous spot.

“I was on a business trip. Went to the States.”

_‘He’s lying.’_

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kyungsoo looked up, staring at his husband.

“I forgot.”

“B-but-“

“That’s enough.” Kyungsoo kept quiet. He knew the conversation was over. He felt a surge of anger within him, but was too afraid of the consequences to voice out his thoughts. He leaned back against the bed and tried to go back to sleep.

That night, Kyungsoo stayed up all night, fighting away the demons within him, he stared at the figure of his sleeping husband.

 _‘You and I know, he’s cheating on you. But you’re too weak to fend for yourself. So reliant on a man who treats you like trash. You’re so easy Soo.’_ Kyungsoo’s fist clenched hard he could feel his nails painfully digging into his palms.

 

-

 

“Jongin, I want to visit our old house.” The sunlight filtered through the blinds.

“I’m busy, Soo.”

“Please? I-I miss it. Maybe, just maybe it’ll help me with my…condition.”

“You think, that by going back to the old house…would make you less insane?” Jongin chuckled. “Fine, we’ll leave once you’ve discharged.”

Kyungsoo smiled and looked away, his gaze fixed at the bright sky outside.

 

-

 

The stepped into the vacation house. Many memories flood back through Kyungsoo’s mind. This used to be the house that he lived together with his parents, back when he was in highschool. He would sneak Jongin in my the backdoor in the night. Spent their nights away, under the sheets. Hush midnight rendezvous while his parents were asleep in the room beside them. The holidays he spent with his parents, the dinner they had together as a family at the dining table. He had mixed feelings about this place. But at the very least, this place made him feel sane.

Jongin followed behind him, pushing his way past Kyungsoo as he leaves the luggages at the side of the door, before making his way up to the bedrooms. Kyungsoo sighed before closing the door behind him.

Kyungsoo picked up the bags and went up the flight of stairs, passing by two empty bedroom before he reached his. Jongin was already on his phone, by the master bedroom window. After his parents death, they lived in this house after their marriage for a couple of years before getting an apartment nearer to where they worked. Kyungsoo kept the house, since it was the only place he could remind himself of what he used to have once in his life, his parents and a happier life.

Kyungsoo sat down on the bed, and started unpacking. Jongin was whispering softly into the phone, his words inaudible and muffled. It wasn’t long before he ended the call and walked towards the bed. He laid down and pulled Kyungsoo by the waist, closer towards him. His lips lingered close to the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, gently inhaling his husband perfume.

Kyungsoo dropped the clothes that were in his hands, and leaned back into his husband’s touch. Jongin pushed Kyungsoo onto his back, before climbing over him, leaning closer towards his face. Kyungsoo giggled when Jongin left kisses all over his face and down his neck.

Kyungsoo lift up the black sweater Jongin was wearing and threw it to the side, running his fingertips down his chest and torso. He hooked his fingers around the belt and pulled him closer towards him. A soft moan left his lips when Jongin fingers slip underneath his white shirt, his hands cold against his heated skin.

“Look who’s getting all hot and bothered?” Jongin smirked as he grinds against Kyungsoo. Jongin stripped off his husband clothes, before he pinned Kyungsoo’s hands above his head. He pushed himself in raw, without preparation, getting high and thrilled off watching his husband wince in pain. Screaming as he thrust hard into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was bleeding, but he didn’t care. He thrust hard and fast into the latter. No words were shared between them. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, the pain was unbearable, but he wasn’t going to stop his husband. This could probably be the last time they would fuck each other. Kyungsoo moaned out loud when Jongin hit the bunch of nerves hard. He bucked his hips up, his nails digging deep into Jongin’s back. A trail of red lines spanned across his back as Jongin continue fucking him into oblivion. Kyungsoo felt thick warm liquid filled him, and Jongin groaned deeply, leaving deep purple marks on the side of Kyungsoo’s neck.

He pushed Jongin off him and onto the bed and crawled up to him. Kyungsoo pushed himself down onto Jongin’s length, slowly gyrating his hips. He picked up the pace and was now riding him, his eyes shut tight while Jongin held him tightly by his waist while his other hand played with the tip of nipples. Jongin traced his fingers down Kyungsoo’s chest as he ravish in the sight of his husband on top of him. Jongin kept up the pace, his hips bucking up into the latter. Jongin placed his thumb over the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock, preventing him from making his release.

“J-Jongin…please-ah” He looked into Jongin’s eyes, desperate.

“No. Hold it in. You wanted this.” Jongin smirked. Jongin continued his ministrations, tugging and pressing hard against the tip.

Kyungsoo hips rutted against Jongin’s as he continued bouncing, his head tilted back, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He was so close to release.

“Jongin, Jongin…” Kyungsoo moaned as he it went into him deeper and harder.

“Please, I’m s-so close.”

“Do it.” Jongin released the finger that was pressed hard against the tip, and white semen spilled over Jongin’s fingers and chest. Kyungsoo moaned as he ride through his release, gyrating his hips. Spent and exhausted, Kyungsoo leaned onto Jongin’s side, pulling his husband close while still being connected to each other. He left gentle kisses along Jongin’s arms before he drift off to sleep.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo woke up in the middle of the night, he felt cold, the warmth from before was gone. He saw that the bed was empty. The sun had set and it was nearly ten. He grabbed his phone to check for messages, but there was none. He leaned back against the soft pillows and stared at the empty space beside him.

It was a series of dejavu moment as he heard the water running from one of the bathrooms outside. He picked up the blanket that was wrapped around his lower body, wincing at the ache near his spine and padded down the hallway. Kyungsoo took slow steps down the stairs, walking towards the sound of the water running.

‘Why didn’t he just took a shower in their bathroom?’ Kyungsoo wondered. As he went down the wooden staircase, he noticed something was amiss. He felt uneasy. He stepped closer towards the sound of running water. Quiet and wary. It was dark and no lights were switched on. Then his ears caught on to the sound of a moan. His heart beats faster with every step he took towards the bathroom near the kitchen. It was hush, and the sound could have been covered by the loud running water from the showers. He heart felt heavy. Kyungsoo pressed his ears against the surface of the door, hoping what he heard was just part of his imagination. Maybe, it was the voice in his head, playing with his mind. It was quiet…but he heard it again. Muffled high pitched moans.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He heard, voice similar to Jongin’s. Kyungsoo was enraged. This was his house. This was his husband. He felt disgusted. Kyungsoo left the place and stomped back up to the room.

‘Kill him. He deserves it.’ The voice in his head, echoed. He stared at the messed up sheets and he rushed to their bathroom, as he felt nauseous. He heaved and leaned against the sink, before looking at himself in the mirror.

‘You’re just like her. Disgusting.’

“I’m not like any of them.” He retaliated to the voice in his head. He stared at his reflection, before he dragged himself to the bed. He lifts his hands and stared at the ring that wrapped around his fingers. He slid them off and threw it against the wall.

Jongin was an addiction, an addiction he refused to let go. He thought he loved him. But, he thought wrong. The voice in his head will end, if he finally stood up for himself. It was Jongin, that was the cause of his misery. He gave everything he had to offer, because he thought this was love. He was his definition of love, but not anymore.

“You’re dead to me, Kim Jongin.” He muttered underneath his breath.

 

-

 

At dawn, the first few rays of the morning sun fell through the blinds of their bedroom window. Kyungsoo got up from bed, leaving the white sheets behind him. The birds chirped by the window railings. Jongin was asleep, his expression calm and undisturbed. Kyungsoo grabbed a white shirt from inside his bag, and wore it over before leaving the room taking soft gentle steps down the stairs. The woman had probably left as soon as the act was done. He stepped into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice, as he leaned against the table. This morning, was different. He felt it.

He walked towards the living room, comfortably sitting on the sofa and staring into space for the next few hours. Fingers gripped around the glass of juice, droplets from condensation now dripped off the bottom of the glass, staining the white shirt.

10 a.m. Kyungsoo heard the shuffling of feet on the second floor. Jongin’s footsteps echoed through the silent house.

“I’m heading out to meet a client.” Kyungsoo kept silent, as he watched Jongin’s retreating figure and the door slamming closed. He smirked, before he took a sip out of the glass. The grip around the glass got tighter, his knuckles white from the pressure. The glass shattered in the centre, breaking it into shards of glass piercing through his skin. Blood dripped off form his palms and onto the white fleece carpet beneath his feet.

Kyungsoo got up from the sofa and stomped back into the bedroom, locking himself within the enclosed space. He pulled the curtains down, blocking the light from entering. The room was dark.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo walked down the stairs and into their living room. He gripped tightly on the handle of the knife that he kept in his back pocket. The wooden floors creaked as he took slow steps down. The hush whispers and giggles echoed in the silent house. He watched as Jongin looked through the kitchen cupboards, as he waits for the water in the kettle to boil, with a phone clasped between his cheeks and shoulders. Kyungsoo scoffed, as he walked towards the kitchen.

Jongin was finally aware of his husband’s presence, he ended the call on his phone and hiding it behind his back. But there was something about his look, that seemed a little off. He wasn’t used to the Kyungsoo’s lifeless eyes which made him took a step back, leaning closer towards the kitchen stove.

“You’re awake. I-I thought you were asleep…”Jongin muttered.

“I was.”

“I’m just making something to drink. Y-you can go back to sleep now.” Jongin turned away from his Kyungsoo, and focused on the kettle, hoping that he would be left alone.

“Who was that? On the line?”

“Nobody, just a friend.”

“Really? Cos you seemed like you were enjoying the conversation,…”…”a little bit too much, I could say.”

“You’re over-reacting.” Jongin turned around, his voice stern and dominant. He wasn’t afraid. He could easily exert his control over the latter. He knew his weakness. He was his weakness.

“Am I?”…“Tell me Jongin, do you love me?” Jongin avoided his gaze, he didn’t know the answer to the question. He remained silent. Keeping his thoughts to himself.

“You don’t love me do you? I was just one of the pawns in your little game.”….”I gave you everything, Jongin. Do you know how painful it was every night? The nightmares wouldn’t stop. The voices haunts me every night as I felt suffocated in my own body. All this while, I thought – I was to be blamed. I was content with just your touch, I chose to forget all the things you’ve done. Because I loved you.”

“Kyungsoo,…y-you’re not feeling well. Get some sleep. We’ll talk-“

“No. I think I had enough.” He was afraid. The man that stood in front of him, was not the Kyungsoo he knew.

“Do Kyungsoo. You’re acting crazy!”

“I am going crazy. And you’re the one to blame.” Kyungsoo eyes widened in amusement, as he watch Jongin’s expression contort into one of confusion. “I need an ending to this miserable story. I need the voice in my head to stop. I’m tired, Jongin. I’m so tired to have to go through the days, dead. I feel dead. I need to end this…hence the reason why I have to kill you.” He smirked. He grabbed the knife behind his back, and stabbed Jongin through his torso. His eyes fixed on the man’s face.

“It’s a pity.” He took the knife that he kept in his back pocket. “We could have lived happily together – it wouldn’t have to be like this.” He stabbed him again, this time deeper. Blood stained against the white walls. Jongin tried to push Kyungsoo away from him, his last attempts at saving himself. Kyungsoo stumbled back and Jongin leaned against the kitchen walls, whimpering in pain and he clutched the wound on his torso tightly. Blood stained his fingers and his clothes was getting drenched in perspiration and blood. It was everywhere. Kyungsoo laughed, as he sat on the edge of the table, his legs hung above the ground.

Kyungsoo lift the knife up to his face and wiped off the blood that stained it against his pants.

“I loved you, Jongin. I really did. I let you use me, mentally and physically. I felt helpless without you around.”…”You were like a drug, an addiction. An addiction that I have to get rid off. It was destroying me inside.” Jongin just stared at the monster that stood before him. He choked in pain, coughing blood out.

“I guess this is goodbye.” He kissed Jongin on his forehead, before driving the knife through him one last time.

 

-

 

He fixed his black tie and the cuffs of his shirt, as the gently hums of a tune echoed in the room. Guests would have arrived by now, as he pushed the curtains to the side, peeking through the side of his windows. There were now a few black umbrellas lined up outside the humble house of Jongin’s relatives. Kyungsoo turned around and looked at his reflection, a smirk crept up his face before it transitioned into one that was sombre and dull. A stranger would have looked at him and thought that there was no longer a soul residing in his body. Just like one of those empty frames that now lined up at the side of the walls. Three knocks against the door resounded in the empty bedroom.

“Coming.” Kyungsoo replied. He walked towards the door and turned the knob.

“The guest have arrived and they’re looking for you.”Jongin’s cousin mumbled.

“I’ll be there in a minute. How’s mother coming along?”

“She’s still in a state of disbelief, but she’s coming along well. Hopefully.” Kyungsoo nods.

“Kyungsoo, I know this is hard for you, and I need you to know that we are all here for you. You’re not alone.” Jongdae, went up closer and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a few gentle pats at the back.

“It’s hard, but I’ll try.”

Kyungsoo walked out together with Jongdae following behind him. The old wooden floors creaked at the gentle pressure, as they walked down the stairs and into the main living room. Jongin’s parents house was just a few streets away from their shared apartment. Kyungsoo just sighed as he tried his best to keep up the façade throughout the procession.

 

-

 

The coffin was buried deep in the ground as people gathered around the grave sending their prayers to the man that died a painful death. Kyungsoo stared at the now buried coffin. He watched as Jongin’s parents bawled at the lost of thieir eldest son. The pride and joy of the family was now gone. Jongdae hugged his mother closer towards him, muttering soft hushes to calm the distraught woman. Soon, people left the grave, one by one. Jongdae and his father, slowly dragging Mrs. Kim in their arms, with an umbrella in their hands as their sludged slowly through the wet mud of the graveyard. Soles of shoes now coated in a thick layer of dirt.

“Aren’t you leaving?” Chanyeol who stood by him the entire time, broke the sombre silence.

“I’ll make my last farewell to him. I’ll see you back at the house, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol nods his head and walked back towards his car, Baekhyun already seated inside and enjoying the warmth from the heater in the car.

Kyungsoo approached the tombstone. His fingers grazed along the cravings engraved into the stone.

_‘Kim Jongin’_

“It’s tiring to keep up this façade in front of your stupid family. Now, that everybody’s gone, I feel slightly relieved. Like a weights been lifted up from my shoulders.”….”Everybody seems to think the murderer killed himself. I planned this out really well huh? Things money can do – It’s amazing.”…”Tell me that I did well, Jongin-ah.”…”Well, I’m now alone in this world. But at least I know you won’t cheat on me from underground. Now, you’ll forever be mine, my love.” A smile crept up his face as he left a stalk of red rose on the grave, before walking down the steep hill and back to his car.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo sat comfortably in the brown leather chair. His shirt pressed and tie nicely tucked in beneath the vest. He crossed his legs and sat in a confident stance.

“How are you feeling these days, Kyungsoo? You’ve been missing out on tour consultations, and I was getting worried.” His therapist asked.

“I’m coping. Keeping myself occupied with work. I’ve been getting better sleep at night.”

“That’s good, I’m happy to know that you’re improving Kyungsoo. You’re doing great.” Kyungsoo smiled at the compliment.

“How’s everything with Jongin?”

“He’s doing great. Let’s just say, we’re both in a happier place now.” Kyungsoo muttered without faltering. His gazed fixed, smiling as his therapist nodded his head at the information.

 

**THE END.**


End file.
